SuperGirl
by Makkura-hime
Summary: Unknown Talent. Fights. Stupidity. Love. Fooling Around. Little bits of what goes on. Foul Language and Suggestive idea. Rated T for a reason. U/M/R Read and review please! One-Shot. Complete.


_Standard Disclaimer Applies._

**_SuperGirl_**

The Fruits Crown was packed. Near capasity for the kereoke star night. Most here just to see the 3 finalists sing, others just regulars. A group of girls sat in there booth sighing and tapping their feet or fingers. Their best friend was late, her boyfriend sat down and shook his head. "I thought she grew out of this. She hasn't been this late since..." The black heaired beauty sitting next to him and his secret crush, even though they were ex's rolled her eyes. "High school, once in college and once for a dress fitting for Ami's doctoral graduation." Hino Rei listed with an annoyed slump into the booth. The lights dimmed and the music began. They gasped and looked up at the stage,

A beautiful blonde with gorgeous smokey blue eyes started to sing:

Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize

She had her hair in an half up-do and she was leaned into the mic with both hands on the top and her legs spread shoulder width apart, her eyes closed as poured her heart into her voice, she needed to sing this song, this was for her. She knew what was going on between her best friends and her boyfriend, she wasn't stupid. This time she was going to catch the eye of her friend, her brother and show him that this is what she was made of, she didn't come here to win, she came here to be free:

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

Her glossed lips pouted as she sang her course. She astounded her audience and her group. Her boyfriend couldn't get her smooth deep voice out of his head. She didn't sound like this when she spoke. He couldn't believe her talent. she was so into him and he into himself that he didn't know, after all these years, that she had this talent. He knew she was a looker, he watched men look her up but he was too smug knowing that she wouldn't leave him.

Her friends were in awe. They could not believe how beautiful she was right now. They could not believe that she was this great. "She sings and has a better stage presence then I do..." The other blonde that looked like the singers friend Aino Minako whispered.

Rei had her mouth a gape. She could not believe that she was this good. Great. Perfect. Her best friend was talented and had the body to be reckoned with. Her curves showed in her zip up hoodie that showed her toned stomach. Her short-shorts lengthened her legs and teased the crowed by showing glimpses of her behind. Her high heels gave her perfect toned legs more definition and her long blonde hair curled in the humid room. She felt horrible for constantly flirting with her boyfriend in front of her. She felt like crap when she was steal kisses from him when she wasn't looking. She knew that her friend knew, but what did she care, they were together before sher was with him, it was only fair in their eyes.

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

She smirked with closed eyes as she sang into the mic, she was doing what made her feel good. She did not notice three men walking up to the booth where her friends and boyfriend sat.

They sat down and relaxed and looked up on stage. "I'm going to sign her." The one with long sliver blonde hair smirked as he looked at his brothers who smirked at her friends. The one with long brown hair nodded and smiled a loving smile at the stage "She would a world idol, bigger than Gackt." Rei gasped and glared. The one with black hair smiled a seductive smile at the stage. "She should open for us. God knows we could use the eye candy on our tour, imagine our ratings, not to mention the feminine touch we could use." The brown haired man laughed and smirked "God don't we ever!" The singers boyfriend growled at the three men that want nothing more to do then ravage his girlfriend. "Over my died body." He threatened. They all chuckled. "I think if she lets you sneak around behind her back, then she can be public about her affections with us." The girls gasped in shock, clearly an act. The brown haired man scoffed "Cut the crap, she knows you guys fool around with adonis over here and I'm pretty sure that is why she hasn't spent the night at his house in over a year." The girls gasped again but this time it was pure shock. Her boyfriend frowned "So she sleeps with you?" They laughed. "she's pure, unlike you. She has dignity and is loyal, unlike all of you." Three women and a teen walked up to the table and leaned against the booth, "She isn't stupid, and doesn't like to be hurt. She has her own apartment and frankly I don't blame her."

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

She opened her eyes and poured her heart into her words. She looked at her table of loved ones but didn't smile like she would, she made it look intense as if showing them how much better she was. The brunette Kino Makoto went wide eyed, she could see the fire of disgust she shot at them deep in her eyes. She never hid it, but they just didn't see. She looked so strong, stronger then she ever would be.

Hey ooh

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
belonging in my life

She closed her eyes and was swaying her hips to the music. She could feel all eyes on her and loved it. Not vainly, but that she felt her calling in life, instead of an assistance designer to the top designers in the world. Sure she traveled but this was her calling, what she could and would live for. What she would teach her children.

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

She projected her voice so well for the next part:

I'm supergirl

She gave so much of herself into this song,

And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

They sighed, "We need to talk to her." Her boyfriend stated. Rei glared "I am not giving what we have up!" Mizuno Ami, Makoto and Minako shook their head, "We would rather give up this stupid fling then give her up. If it wasn't for her Rei, Chiba Mamoru wouldn't have even taken a second glance at you!" Ami growled out and looked at the Kou brothers who smirked. "You girls might be able to give him up, but he is so high on himself, Usako" He blatently started into Mamoru's eyes "would willing give him up for him and her best friend to be happy." Kou Yenten looked Rei in the eyes and smirked "but like you would ever do that for her right?"

I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world

She sang the last words and the crowd erupted into chaos, cat calling, whistling, wanting an encore. Tsukino Usagi was a sensation and they were there to witness her awakening. She bowed and went behind the curtain smiling at the other two contestants. They smiled back and went back to preping themselves for their turn. Usagi went to sit with her friends at their booth. She smiled at them "surprise" she giggled as she hugged the three women and then teen before leaning against the booth. She kept getting touched on the arm and lower back as well as patted on the back for such an amazing job. "How would you like to make your own cd?" Kou Seiya smiled happily at her. She laughed "I am NOT that good Seiya-kun!" She thanked another passer by as they winked at her. Mamoru growled "I think we need to leave." Usagi knitted her brows "Why?" Mamoru scoffed "You're getting too much attention." The teen Hotaru laughed out loud "So you are aloud all the attention whether it bothers her or not but as soon as she gets any type of attention you have to pull her behind a curtain?" Usagi gasped "Hotaru?" Her gaurdians nodded "She's right" Haruka Michiru and setsuna said at once. Rei laughed demeaningly at Usagi as she always did. "She wouldn't be able to handle the attention." Usagi rolled her eyes and looked at seiya, yenten and taiki with a genuine smile "How are you? Want to grab coffee and catch up and tell me all about your rock star lives?" Taiki chuckled looking at Mamoru, "Adonis oh King here wouldn't let us. we'd have to kill him first before he lets us leave with you alone." Usagi glared at Mamoru and he knew what he was losing and didn't like it. She was showing her stonger more mature self.

Mamoru glared back "I will not let you go out with three guys." Usagi glared death into his soul but said in her sweet voice "But it's okay to fool around with your ex and my best friend. Go fuck her and see if I care." Usagi crossed her arms and Rei couldn't believe the words that came out of her innocent friends mouth she was about to retort when Usagi beat her to it. "Shut it Rei, you have nothing worth listening to say. Loyal Mars my ass I'm 21 years old I can go out for coffee with whoever I see fit so you should take that as an invitation to spread your legs." Ami couldn't help but giggle but tried to stifle it but the Kou brothers burst out laughing.

Makoto went into a fit of giggles and looked apologeticly at Usagi she nodded as if telling her she knew and didn't need her to say that she was sorry for going behind her back. Usagi was not stupid and the group of girls felt bad for thinking they could get around her without her knowing. Rei glared at Usagi about to leave in a huff when Usagi looked at her with authority which told her to sit there and take it like a good girl. To save her pride Rei did stayed because if Usagi could endure her tongue lashings she could stand Usagi's surprisingly harsher ones. Setsuna smiled at Usagi feeling proud of her. She was maturing so perfectly, her mother would be proud. Usagi looked at Mamoru and smirked "If you loved me, you would let me grab coffee with my friends and shut up and stop pounting that you aren't the one in the spot-light." Haruka smirked at Mamoru. "I'm sure he'll let you kitten, Motoki-san would wonder why his best friend had a black eye and a broken leg." Usagi giggled.

They all watched the last proformances but it was clear that Usagi was the winner. They bowed and talked to her and the Kou brothers about pointers. Mamoru stood in the corner with Rei and was getting into a heated conversation with her about where they stood. Rei wasn't going to go down easily and Mamoru did not want to lose the only girl that put up with is selfish habits. Rei would just get pouty and cheat later on down the road. "This is ending whether you like it or not." Rei scoffed "So you'll go between her legs but you won't even look up my skirt" Mamoru laughed harshly "I'm not your boyfriend or husband so just drop it. Your the other woman Rei face it, you always have been." Rei blinked back the harsh words that threatened tears to spill down her cheeks. "Fuck you Chiba. You weren't worth it any way. The girls were right, you aren't half as worth as her and I shouldn't have even thought about giving her up for you. You are nothing without her." With that she walked over to Usagi to make up.

***

Usagi walked into her apartment with the Kou brothers to talk about a contract when her phone started to ring. She excused herself and answered it. After a short conversation on the phone about making things work between her and Mamoru she went back to the Kou brothers to talk about her future. The record label loved her voice and saw her as the next best thing. Her song was posted on YouTube and she was getting offers from all over the world. Her dream was kicking off. The next tour she was the opening act for the Three Star Lights.

_Would Love it if you Reviewed!_

_Thanks._


End file.
